A Pharaoh's Reacquainted love
by Pursnikitie
Summary: For some time Yami and Yugi have been having the same dream about the death of a mysterious girl. When one night they hear a ghostly voice call out for Yami. Shortly after Yami wakes up and no longer seems to be confined to the Millennium puzzle.
1. The whisper of a dream

**A Pharaoh's Reacquainted love**

**_Disclaimer_-**I do not own YU-GI-OH sadly I never will, but hey whats wrong with writing a story about it? Its all for fun.

Note- The name Isis is my own character it is not Ishizu. Ok?and if you don't like it,live with it.

**Chapter 1: The whisper of a dream**

_I'll never forget you my love_... With that she died,in the arms of her lover.

_No Isis... I can't let you, The Pharaoh laid her in the sand._ _I'll save your soul so we can one day meet again._ Yugi woke up.

"What was that about?" He rubbed his eyes. "Yami do you know what that was?" Yami's spirit emerged from the millennium puzzle.

"I don't know Yugi, but it seemed familiar somehow." Yami floated in the air, deep in thought. This dream had happened before.

_"Pharaoh..." _The female voice from the dream drifted through the room. It was faint but just loud enough to hear._"Pharaoh.."_

"This is getting creepy." Yugi said pulling the blankets a little higher.

_"Pharaoh... I'm back..."_

"Who are you,and just where are you back from? Why do you call out to me?" Yami questioned.

_"come... and you... will... know."_

"Come where?"

_"With... me..."_

"How?" When he said that the millennium puzzle glowed and both Yugi and Yami fainted. "Where am I?" Yami opened his eyes to see sand everywhere. Egypt. He was in Egypt. "Who are you?" He called out. No answer. He stood up, looking at his surroundings. Yugi wasn't there, the voice was gone, or at least it seemed to be. He was alone in the vast deserts of Egypt. Wind whipped at his face, sand filled his eyes. He wiped them with his hand, shielding them.

"Pharaoh!"

Yami turned around.

"Pharaoh, it's Isis, she's been hurt." The guard wasn't talking to him, but past him.

"What? What happened to her?" The past him said.

"She was on her way to meet you here. They-they just attacked her."

"Who did?"

"The shadow warriors."

"No... Bring me to her now!"

Yami watched himself run off with the guard.

_"Follow them..."_

The voice was back. He nodded, as he did as he was told. He got there and yet again saw himself. This time though there was a girl, who looked about his age, in his arms. As he watched she went limp in Atemu's arms.

"NOOO!" The other him screamed. "Isis, my, lovely, lovely Isis." He lied her body in the sand.

Yami walked over behind himself. Looking at the girl he noticed her long flowing red hair that had two blond bangs off to the side that were longer then the rest seemed to go limp with her body. Her lifeless Amber eyes stared dully into the sky. The Pharaoh Atemu slowly closed her eyelid's with his fingers before letting a few tears stream down his face. He began talking and when Yami looked back there was a millennium item, one that looked like a collar.

"There the millennium collar, whoever has this is your reincarnation. It will be drawn to your soul." He put it around her neck and it started glowing like the millennium puzzle.

Yami was on the floor in Yugi's room. On the floor? How could he be on the floor? Looking up he saw Yugi on the bed.

"Yugi wake up," He got up off the floor. "You have to see this. this. He was stunned, he had his body. No longer was he just a spirit in the millennium puzzle, or was this just a dream. He didn't know if this was real or not. How could he be sure. "Yugi,wake up!"

He shook him.

"Mhmmm Dark magician give me back my Popsicle."

"Yugi."

"Huh? What? What happened grandpa? Is something wrong in the shop?"

"Grandpa! I'm not your grandpa.."

Yugi rubbed his eyes.

"Yami? What do you want?"

"Pinch my arm."

"Pinch your arm?"

"Yes."

"Okay..."

He did it.

"Ow, that... hurt. That hurt, this isn't a dream!"

"Wait a minute your solid. How are you doing that?"

"I don't know..."

He started thinking. Clearly even he was dumbfounded

"It doesn't make any sense. Is it pertinent?" He was just thinking out loud now.

He looked at the floor. There had to be a reason for this. His eyes widen in shock for a moment.

"If I'm solid... does that mean Bakura's millennium ring's spirit is free too?"

"I don't know... I hope not. That would mean big trouble for anybody with a millennium item. It's a good thing these only seven." Yugi said stifling a yawn.

"Eight... theres eight."

"Eight? But the pyramid of light was destroyed, along with Anubis."

"Well there's one more. I know what it looks like. It's a collar, if I'm correct we'll see it soon."

"Hmm well your the Pharaoh so you should know. But why now?"

"The dream, it had to be because of the dream."

"The one that seemed familiar to you?"

Yami nodded his head.

"What are we going to do now that I have a body?" He said sighing.

"I don't know but the millennium puzzle should be yours." Yugi said taking it from his neck and putting it in Yami's hand. "It's belongs to you anyway."

"But Yugi you put it together, it's yours now. I only inhabited it."

"No it belongs to you."

"Fine." He said putting it around his neck, noticing Yugi yawning again." You should sleep you have school tomorrow."

"What about you?"

"I'll stay here."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine but hold on a sec." Yugi said getting up from his bed.

He went to his closet, pulling out a pillow and blanket made Yami a spot on the floor.

"Here you should sleep here for tonight, at least until we figure something else out."

Yami nodded his head still not believing that he was no longer a spirit. He got into his make-shift bed and fell asleep.


	2. A Sensation That Never Gets Old

**A Pharaoh's Reacquainted love**

**_Disclaimer_-**I do not own YU-GI-OH sadly I never will,but hey whats wrong with writing a story about it?Its all for fun. One more thing! The character Emaya Kaiba is NOT my character I am using her with permission from my friend Demon Protector. So don't yell at me for it 'Kay? Kay!

**_Note-_**The name Isis is my own character it is not Ishizu.ok?and if you don't like it,live with it. Sugoroku is Yugi's grandpa's name in the Japanese version all right? One more thing i will be referring to Bakura's millennium spirit as Akifia (which is his name). Yeah and at the beginning Yami may not seem himself but dude if you hadn't seen a bathroom in 5 thousand years you'd probably act that away too.

**Chapter 2: A sensation that never gets old**

The next morning came, and when Yami woke up Yugi had already left for school. A small yawn escaped his lips. That was something he hadn't experienced in a long, long time. All the sensations of being alive felt strange. Even his own heart beating in his chest was foreign to him. Letting out a long sigh his gaze rested on the door to the bathroom.

_Well that's something I haven't done in a long time. _He thought to himself as he stood up from his make-shift bed.

Making his way into the bathroom he quietly closed the door behind him, as too not wake Yugi's Grandfather if he was even home. Looking over to the white porcelain toilet he cracked a smile. "This will feel so good."

He unzipped his pants and soon all that was heard was a tinkling noise as a stream of yellow clashed with cold water of the toilet.

"Ahhh." He let out a relieved sigh. "Five millenia with no bathroom access is just no way to live.

After finishing up he zipped his pants, flushed the toilet, and washed his hands.

"Yugi! Yugi, didn't you already leave for school?" Sugoroku called from down in the Game shop.

Calmly Yami walked down the flight of stairs that lead to the back. "Yes he did." He answered.

"Oh Pharaoh, you startled me..." The small gray haired man chuckled. "Wait... How are you hear while Yugi's at school?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time the shop doesn't open for another hour."

**At Domino High**

"Hey Yug!" Joey yelled entering the classroom, his book bag slung over his left shoulder. He of course had his arm wrapped around Emaya's waist.

"Hi Joey, Emaya!" He called from his desk.

"Oh man, can't you two get a room?" Tristan asked walking up behind Joey.

"No," Emaya said, "It's funner when people are watching."

As if on cue Joey put his arm on her back and dipped her. Waiting for only a seconds time before he started kissing her.

"Ewww gross guys..."

"You're just jealous!" Joey laughed. When he was finished romancing the swooning Emaya.

"Actually if you want to know the truth, I'm not jealous! You wanna know Why!"

"Sure."

"I'm dating your sister!" Tristan yelled triumphantly.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath at his last comment. The room was dead quiet, and Joey's eyes seemed to turn a very dark and angry red.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Joey screamed

"That's right, you heard me I'm dating Serenity! And ya know what?"

"What?" He growled.

"I've been going out with her sense the end of Kaiba's tournament! She just didn't want you to know so you wouldn't be angry!"

"Ok you two settle down, we're in the middle of a classroom." Emaya said calmly, "because if you don't I'll have to bust your heads," her fist hitting the palm of her hand.

"Well you guys are all active this morning aren't you? Tèa said as she took her seat.

"As always..." Yugi said stifling a yawn.

At this point Joey and Tristan stopped arguing and noticed the absence of his millennium puzzle.

"Hey!" They yelled at the same time, "Wheres the millennium puzzle!"

"It is a long story guys, but its in good hands. Actually its in its rightful owners hands."

"But aren't you the rightful owner?" Tèa questioned.

"No, the Pharaoh is."

"What do you mean?" Emaya said quirking an eyebrow

"It's confusing actually... I'm not even sure how it happened.." Yugi started, "We had a dream of when Yami was the Pharaoh and there was a dying girl...after that I woke up... and there was this really creepy voice in the room calling out to him saying 'I'm back...'" Yugi made the ghostly hand jesters as he acted out the events. "After that I blacked out and don't remember anything else until the Pharaoh woke me up and BAM! He was solid, like alive!"

"Really..." The group pondered. "Interesting... we'll all have to investigate this!"

"Okay can you guys all stop talking at the same time!" One of the other students called out, "Your creeping me out!"

"Mind your own business!" They all called out at once.

The bell to leave homeroom and go to first class sounded through-out Domino High. The friends went their separate ways. Tèa was walking past the office when she heard some muffled shouting voices. This peaked her interest so she went to listen.

"You are a girl! Thus you wear the girl's uniform! We can't bend the rules for just one student, besides even if it were up to me I wouldn't let you, because your a girl!" He could hear the principal Mr. Morgan yell.

"Well you wanna know what I think!" A girls voice could be heard.

"Not really, because I don't care."

"Fine then," She stated nonchalantly, "I guess I'll have to report this bias act to the school board. Maybe then this school can get an un-sexist principal."

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

Tèa heard the principal let out a defeated sigh, "Fine, but I swear if anymore students complain about this their all expelled. Including you."

"Ok, whatever," The office door opened to reveal a girl with red, mid back length hair that had two blond bangs off to the side that were about an inch longer then the rest of her hair. She was wearing the regular blue boys uniform with the shirt open and a black t-shirt underneath that said 'Hello Kitty!' with a picture of a white cat with a red bow on one ear.

"Hello." Tèa said nervously to the fuming girl.

"Oh, hi." The amber eyed girl said cheerily, "did you hear that?"

Tèa could only nod her head.

"Sorry, its just people like that make me so angry." she let out a small chuckle, "That didn't scare you did it?"

"No, its about time someone stood up to him, the girls uniforms here are butt-ugly, I mean a longer skirt would be nice."

"Oh I'm Yuki Arashi by the way, I'm new here."

"I'm Tèa Gardner, nice to meet' cha." She held out her hand.

Yuki took it and they shook hands. The bell to start first period sounded through-out the hallways and the two girls jumped in surprise.

"Oh, no what class do you have?"

"Math room 218. What about you?"

"Same one!"

"Good lets run!" Tèa said grabbing onto her arm and pulling her trough the corridor.

The class went by like a blur, mostly due to the fact that Yuki was either reading Manga or sleeping. Tèa, who she sat beside, would sometimes roll her eyes and laugh trying to coax her to pay attention. Safe to say it didn't really work.

The rest of the morning went by quite fast and before Yuki new it she had made another friend, Emaya, who was in her writing and Culinary tech classes. They became quick friends over the love of Fruits basket and Kyo-kun. At lunch she was introduced to the rest of the 'gang'. She got along with them all quite well, but the short tri-colored haired one, Yugi seemed to have something else on his mind.

**After School**

"So did you all want to meet over at my house?" Yugi said to his good friends. "We can talk about whats going on over there."

"Sure," They all agreed.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow at school then?" Yuki said smiling as she headed off in the opposite direction.

"Hey wait up!" Emaya called, "You can come too! Right guys!"

"Of course!" Yugi stated happily.

"It'd be our pleasure." Joey grinned.

"Please," Tristan said

"Oh if you're sure... I don't want to intrude or anything..."

"It's no problem really... It's just a lot of explaining that needs to be done, but I'm sure you'll understand once we tell you."

"You guy's aren't a cult are you?" she questioned laughing.

"No, its just really hard to explain."

She shrugged her shoulders and went with them. It wasn't everyday you made a whole group of friends on your first day of school.

**At the Game shop**

"Grandpa! I'm home, and my friends are over!" Yugi called as they walked into the small shop.

"You live above a game shop!" Yuki squealed, "Now I'm never going top have any money."

Everyone laughed, even Yuki herself. She grinned a goofy grin and continued looking through-out the shop. A short gray haired man walked down the stairs with a smile on his face.

"Hey kids." Sugoroku said, "Oh hello, who are you?" He asked Yuki.

"Oh, Sorry I'm Yuki Arashi. Yugi invited me over I hope that's Ok?" She said with a small bow.

"Of course its Ok, any friend of Yugi's is welcome here."

Yuki smiled and finally tore herself away from all the pretty merchandise.

"Well we should all probably head upstairs." Yugi said as everyone followed him. When Yugi got to his bedroom door and because it was closed he knocked.

"Is it all right to come in?" He called.

"Yeah," A deep voice answered.

Yugi opened the door and there stood what seemed to be his older brother maybe. Yuki didn't know but whoever he was, he was F-I-N-E fine! She felt herself starring so she tried to find something interesting on the walls.

"Wow, it really is true..." Everyone but Yuki stated. "how'd it happen?"

"We're not sure..." Yami sighed, "I still can't get used to having my own body though... Everything feels so weird.."

"Ummm Pharaoh I'd like you to meet Yuki, we all met her today." Yugi with a smile.

This guy was crazy! Or something, _Why are the good looking ones always crazy?_ She thought. _And why did Yugi just refer to him as Pharaoh? Must be a nickname, Oh well I guess I'll fit right in._ "Umm Hi, I'm Yuki Arashi" She said uncertainly.

"Isis..." Was all he said before the room fell into darkness and the millennium puzzle started to glow. Around Yuki's neck something began to glow as if it were reacting to the other item.

The lights came back on and around Yuki's neck was the now visible millennium collar.

"Is that another millennium item?" Tèa questioned.

"Millennium item?" Yuki said quirking an eyebrow, "Do you mean this," Pointing to her neck she let out a sigh, "I don't know about 'millennium item', but I've had this as long as I can remember... it won't come off. I've tried everything. And who's Isis?"

Yami cleared his throat. "It's a long story..." He seemed to be saying that a lot today.

"Well we all have time, I mean we're actually curious as to how this is possible." Emaya said with a thoughtful tone to her voice.

"I agree." Joey said mimicking her expression.

"You're just saying that because you're whipped!" Tristan laughed.

"Why I otta! Come ere and say that to my face! Nobody but nobody calls me whipped and gets away with it you Nobody!"

"Wha-pish!"


	3. I get it No I don't

**A Pharaoh's Reacquainted love**

**_Disclaimer_-**I do not own YU-GI-OH sadly I never will,but hey whats wrong with writing a story about it?Its all for fun. One more thing! The character Emaya Kaiba is NOT my character I am using her with permission from my friend Demon Protector. So don't yell at me for it 'Kay? Kay!

Note-The name Isis is my own character it is not Ishizu.ok?and if you don't like it,live with it. Sugoroku is Yugi's grandpa's name in the Japanese version all right? One more thing i will be referring to Bakura's millennium spirit as Akifia (which is his name). PS Isis is Yuki and Yuki is Isis!

**Chapter 3: I Get It!... No I don't**

Joey and Tristan continued their argument for another ten minutes or so before they noticed nobody was paying them any mind. So they just quietly sulked to themselves and listened to the end of Yami's story.

"So then I had my own body. That's where it ends."

"But wait I don't get it. How'd you get your own body?" Yuki said sitting Indian-style with her hand raised, "I don't quite understand... did the women place a spell on you?"

"It would seem so." Yami sighed.

"Well is that really a bad thing? I mean you don't have to time share with Yugi anymore... No offense Yugi."

"None taken." He said with a smile.

"But what if Bakura's spirit is free too?" Tèa asked tapping her chin with her finger as if in thought.

"True," Emaya mused, "That means we can beat up one with out hurting the other."

"But... if the 'Pharaoh' was separated from Yugi through some women in a dream then wouldn't he have had to had the same dream... and it seemed that they were friends or something so why would she help the bad guy?"

Yuki took a deep breath then closed her eyes. Her mind was racing. Trying to think of a possible explanation for everything she just heard. Nothing, not one single thing had made any sense during his story. Yet still she believed him, every word of his story she believed. It was insane.

"It just doesn't make sense as to why this evil spirit would be set free."

"Are you ok Yuki? You don't seem to be taking this very well."

"Huh? Oh no its not that. I actually believe all of you. Its just I'm trying to think about these other 'millennium items'. Like If Mr. Yami here was separated wouldn't the other spirit also be separated from his host?. And if this other one is separated are there anymore spirits that may have been released?"

"You're thinkin' to hard." Joey stated, "Just relax."

"Yeah you're right I'm over thinking this. Sorry."

"Don't even worry about it." Tristan said grinning.

"But I promise I'll try my best to help you out if you need me."

"I couldn't ask that of you." Yami said out of surprise.

"Technically your no asking I'm offering."

"Technically she's right Pharaoh." Emaya said grinning, "Which means we have no say in it. Right Yuki?"

"Of course!"

She looked at the clock on her cell phone and stood up rather quickly.

"Oh no I've got to go! Sorry but ,oh no I'm late! Man oh man Crap, crap." She sad running from the room and down the stairs. She slipped on her shoes as Sugoroku walked up to her.

"Leaving so soon?" He questioned.

"Yes I'm sorry but I forgot about something I was supposed to do after school for my mother and I'm running late. Sorry for running out like this, and thank you for letting me come over," She said with a small bow before heading out the door.

_I can't believe I forgot I'd help mom at the Café. I'm so stupid sometimes. Argh..._She ran down the busy streets of Domino City. Which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do seeing as she just moved there a few days ago.

She was lost, had no idea where she was and whats worse she had no reception on her cell phone to call her mother.

"Just bloody wonderful." She grunted in annoyance. Pacing back and forth on the side walk mentally yelling at herself.

To the people walking buy it must have been quite a site. A female student wearing the boys uniform, pacing back and forth waving her arms around in frustration while what seemed like a growling noise came out of her. Yes the thought of asking for directions never crossed her mind. What a smart girl she was. When finally somebody had the courage(or were just stupid)to ask her what was wrong the look on her face could have killed them.

Yuki then just let out a sigh, took a couple deep breathes and sighed again. Then actually looked at the person he had black hair tied up in a high pony tail. What seemed like a line of eyeliner running down his face, and a die hanging from his left ear. He had green eyes and looked a little more than frightened.

"Sorry... just could you repeat that?" She asked after calming down.

"U-uh I uh just asked if you needed any help." The boy stammered

"Oh!" She was smiling now, the anger from just moments ago forgotten, "yes actually, I'm lost, this may sound stupid, and I can't find my way back home."

"You what?" He quirked an eyebrow as if he didn't believe her, "you can't be serious."

"No, I just moved here and well I need to help my mom and well I'm almost an hour late."

"Ok what street are you looking for?"

"Umm Risen street I think"

"Oh, yes I know where that is its just a few blocks away. I'll take you just follow me."

"All right," She was smiling happily know, "thank you very much."

"No problem.. What's your name anyway?"

"Yuki, Yuki Arashi. Whats yours?"

"Devlin, Duke Devlin."

"Oh! I've heard of you! You own a chain of giant game shops and lost at your own game to Yugi! Yeah I remember that now I saw it on TV. That must have been humiliat-... errr umm I mean uhhh hmmmm I'll shut up now."

But on the inside she was laughing. It wasn't very nice of her but come on he deserved it. The rest of the walk was quiet. She liked it that way, he may have been walking her to where she needed to go but this weird vibe was coming off him. Yuki couldn't quite place it but she knew she couldn't trust him as far as she could throw him.

Finally after what seemed forever they arrived at her mothers café. It was packed and only one worker was visible... Her mother. She was scurrying around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Oh no..." She groaned, "Thank you Duke. I'm so sorry mom!" She ran into the café, gave her mom an apologetic smile and made her way to the back room.

She threw on and apron and slipped into the front. Giving her mother a break she took some orders and everything was going fine.

**At Yugi's House**

"I wonder why Yuki had to leave so fast." Emaya pondered.

"Yeah she seemed worried about somethin'."

"do you think we should go look for her?" Tèa asked.

"It couldn't hurt, she is new here maybe she got lost."

"Good point Tristan, I agree with Tèa I think we should go look for her."Yugi said getting up from the chair at his desk.

They all filed out of his room and onto the streets of Domino city. All agreeing to split up and search for her. Yami went down a few streets, made a few turns, and walked past a new café. As he looked into the window he saw the familiar red hair.

_Isis..._He thought, _After all these years why does your spirit surface now?_

He turned to walk into the building. When he opened the door a little chime was heard. Yami walked into the counter and Yuki didn't look up before asking.

"Can I help you?"

"Well," Yami started.

"Oh Pharaoh, hello wheres everybody else?"

"Out looking for you, and you can just call me Yami."

"All right. Wait why are you all looking for me?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"The way you just ran out like that worried everybody, we thought something may be wrong."

"I'm sorry, I just forgot about working for mom after school and well... when I saw the time I just panicked." She bowed her head, "I'm terribly sorry that I worried everyone."

"It's all right, theres no need to apologize." Yami let out a deep breath, "Now I just need to let everyone know I found you."

"Do you have a cell phone?"

"No..."

"Oh right, sorry I wasn't thinking, well ummm," She looked around, "Come here." She led him around the back and into the office. "You can use the phone in here, if my mom asks what your doing just tell her you got the ok from me."

"Are you sure thats ok?"

"Of course, we're pretty much dead in here now so its fine don't worry about it." The little chime on the front door rang. "Oh I'll be right back someones here."

She skipped off to the front counter greeting the people with a smile. Yami found himself starring at her as she went. Almost forgetting about the phone ringing in his ear.

"Hello?...Hello...Heeellllllllooooo...is anybody there? Who's calling? Hello!" Yugi called out to who ever was on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, sorry," Yami said snapping out of his daze, "Its me Yami I found Yuki."

"Really! That's good, is she ok?"

"Yes she's fine. She just forgot about something she had to do for her mother."

"Ok, I'll call up everybody else to tell them to stop looking."

"All right then I shouldn't be long getting back."

With that said he hung up the phone and let out a small sigh. Looking out to the front he saw no sign of Yuki and wasn't sure if he was aloud out to the front. So he waited until a women around the same height as Yuki walked in behind him.

"Hello who are you? And why are you in my office.?" The red haired women asked.

"Uhm well I umm..." He was lost for words.

"Oh he's a friend of mine from school. Right Yami."

He nodded his head.

"Oh! What a pleasure to meet you I'm Yuki's mother."

"I'm Yami. Its nice to meet you too. Sorry for intruding but, Yuki said I could use the phone back here."

"Oh of course any friend of Yuki's is welcome here any time."

"Yes well thank you for letting me use your phone, but I must be getting back."

"All right have a good night and see you tomorrow." Yuki said as she waved goodbye.

"Goodbye."

Yuki watched as he walked out the door and inwardly sighed. She had never seen a more attractive person in all of her life. The way his hair spiked and was a multitude of colors. The slight bronze of his skin, and well muscled arms and chest. Everything about him was just perfect in her eyes. Yami's deep voice sent chills down her spine and she let out a small giggle.

"What are you giggling about?" Her mother asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Nothing..."

"Liar."

"No I'm not."

"Well he was a rather attractive boy wasn't he." The elder women said knowingly.

"Yep... he sure is"


	4. Proposition

**A Pharaoh's Reacquainted love**

_**Disclaimer**_**-**I do not own YU-GI-OH sadly I never will,but hey whats wrong with writing a story about it?Its all for fun. One more thing! The character Emaya Kaiba is NOT my character I am using her with permission from my friend Demon Protector. So don't yell at me for it 'Kay? Kay!

Note-The name Isis is my own character it is not Ishizu. ok?and if you don't like it,live with it. Sugoroku is Yugi's grandpa's name in the Japanese version all right? One more thing i will be referring to Bakura's millennium spirit as Akifia (which is his name). PS Isis is Yuki and Yuki is Isis! I know I'm really lazy with updating and stuff.

**Chapter 4: Proposition**

A few days went by, and another night had passed with no sign of the familiar dream. Yami still slept on the make shift bed on the floor. And Yugi, well he still dreamed that the Dark Magician stole his ice cream. Everything was fine in the Moto household.

0.o.0.o

Yuki sat on her bed staring at the wall. The night before she had trouble sleeping. She contemplated not going to school at all. But she knew that she shouldn't miss any classes. Last night she dreamed of Egypt, she dreamed of it in such great detail that it was as if she was born and raised there. "I dunno..." She sighed.

"Yuki, honey are you going to school today?" Her mother asked as she peaked her head into the door.

"Yeah, I am, I'm just kinda tired, thats all." She stepped onto the floor. "I'll be ready in a few minutes."

Yuki did her normal morning routine, putting on her school uniform. Underneath it this time she wore a black t-shirt that said 'you aren't the DM of me'. In no time at all she was out of the house and on her way to Domino High.

"Hi Yuki!" Emaya called out as she entered the class they shared together. She had Atreyu blasting in her ears. Noticing her friend waving frantically she copied her movements as she waved back. Then took one of the ear buds out of her ear.

"So, Emaya..." Yuki dug something out of her book bag, "Have you read these ones yet?"Pulling out 4,5,6 of Her Majesty's dog she spread them in her hands like a hand of cards.

"OH MY GOD!" She jumped from her seat, pouncing for the books which she grabbed from her friend."How'd you get these? I've looked everywhere for these ones."

"Ah, my friend you see this is the beauty of having friends in The Manga industry."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I just moved here. And in my home town we had a game shop like Yugi's grandpa. And I was friends with all the employees, and I spent like every waking moment of my life there."  
Yuki walked to her seat turning off her i-pod. "So I always got first dibs on everything. They called me the night before last and said they just got some in and they sent them to me right away."

"How'd you pay for it?"

"I've got an account set up on paypal. When they called I used the money in it to pay for the books."

Emaya looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "You are evil!"

"I know," she laughed, " I told them I had a friend up here who also reads Manga so they told me to get a list from you and when they get in shipments they'll save books for you too."

"Tell them I'll worship them forever!"

"Will do, they hear it from me every time I talk to them."

"Ok everyone settle down. A new student will be joining us today. His name is Yami Moto and he just moved here."

"Yami Moto?" One student questioned.

"Is he related to Yugi?"

"I wonder if he's cute." Yuki overheard this and couldn't help but send a glare in her direction.

Of course Emaya and Yuki knew Yami would be joining the school. It was mostly their idea. Yuki even suggested to pass him off as his half brother. She said it as a joke but it ended up being the route they took.

He walked into the room and Yuki just stared at him. The teacher instructed him to take any free seat in the room. As luck would have it there was another free seat with Yuki and Emaya. Both girls smiled at him as he sat beside Yuki.

"So, having fun on your first day?" Yuki asked.

"I suppose if this is what you refer to as fun." He stated.

"Nah, but if you want to we could always just cuff school and I could show you the ropes."

"Cuff?"

"Yuki!" Emaya scolded quietly, "don't teach him stuff like that and you aren't cuffing either."

Yuki waited until Emaya was copying down the notes to elbow Yami in the side. She motioned for him to lean closer and whispered, "Don't worry I'll teach you how to survive around here." Winking she let out a small laugh.

0.o.0.o

His brown eyes opened as he sat up brushing the white hair away from his face. _Where am I? _He thought. His focus began to fade in and out. The real world began to slide into the shadow world and vice versa. Finally he was surrounded by that familiar swirling purple and black mist. _Blast! How did I end up here?_ The man stood up dusting himself off.

Somewhere off in the distance he heard faint laughter. This wasn't your regular tee hee laughter. This was a deep hysterical laughter it would send chills down any normal mans spine but not his it was familiar. He knew it, he had a score to settle with it. Trudging through the swirling ever smothering darkness he followed the insane laughter. After what seemed like hours of searching he couldn't tell if he was following the deranged cackles or if it was merely circling him. His already short temper became closer and closer to bursting with every second.

"Show yourself you bloody coward!" He couldn't help but snarl.

"Oh, but torturing you is so much more fun." The oh-so familiar voice replied, "If only I had my body back I would skin you where you stand and bath in your blood."

"Ha!" He couldn't help but laugh, "You think you scare me?"

"I know I terrify you. Right now you're wondering how even a part of me survived. Right now you're thinking how does he know this. And as of this moment-" His ridicule was cut short by the white haired mans shouts of rage. "What? Don't you like this new power I've acquired?"

"What good is a new power if you have no ethereal or earthly body. You seem to be merely a voice, a rather annoying voice, that can only manage to slightly irritate your "victim"."

"Just a voice? Oh no I am much more than that." Out of all the shadows appeared the thing that had been harassing him. "Well?" The set of lips inquired. "I am much more than just a voice."

The man with the long unnaturally white hair couldn't help but quirk his eyebrow. "What the bloody hell are you?"

"Me? I am the physical manifestation of pure hate. Marik, the sniveling coward that he is, was only the beginning. I no longer need to leach off of his life force. I can sustain myself."

"Interesting." Akifia mused. "You know what I have a proposition for you."


End file.
